The present invention relates generally to electronic circuits such as integrated circuits, and more particularly to providing reference currents in such circuits.
Current-mode circuits are often able to work at higher speed, for a given technology, than voltage-mode circuits. However, reference current sources are typically less stable than reference voltage sources and exhibit various dependencies including temperature dependencies and device technology dependencies. Consequently, a need exists for current sources that are stable across a wide range of temperatures and fabrication process settings.